


Hello Again

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [9]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: Written for the LJ comm 30_kisses, prompt #14: radio cassette playerOriginal A/N: Inspired by random DBSK songs. And uh, the discovery of Sieg being 27 already. Anyway, this is short. And simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm 30_kisses, prompt #14: radio cassette player  
> Original A/N: Inspired by random DBSK songs. And uh, the discovery of Sieg being 27 already. Anyway, this is short. And simple.

It was spring cleaning time in Mildean. He was content in just spending the time alone cleaning his attic and throwing away all of the old stuffs his brother owns. He wouldn’t dare to keep them all for sentimentality’s sake anymore.  
  
Then there’re also those things Niebel had when he was younger. The kid isn’t quite a kid now; Niebel had already turned 16 just last week, and the more he watches his apprentice grow up, the older he felt.   
  
Footsteps arrived from downstairs. His new visitor crouched low beside him as he knelt on the floor, opening the dust-covered boxes.  
  
“Hey,” he heard Shuda greeted him. He greeted back with the same emotion as his eyes remained on the box, pulling out the things inside.  
  
“Aren’t you a bit…”  
  
“There’s no use for these things anymore.” He answered without waiting for the question to end. He could see Shuda quirking an eyebrow at him from the corner of his eyes.  
  
Shuda began telling him something again, but as usual, he didn’t pay the redhead any attention. Instead, his arms went deeper into the box. A sight of something shiny and red caught his attention.  
  
With more strength than usual, he removed his new discovery from the box. It was still shiny as if time hadn’t worn out its former glory. Its vibrant red paint is still there even though the buttons had already grayed a little on the edges. It was heavy on his hands, but Sieg figured they all used to be heavy, the things from the past, untouched by technology’s advancement.  
  
“Woah,” He heard Shuda gasped behind him. “Is it still working?”  
  
He shrugged. Pushing the play button, he waited until the radio-cassette player began functioning.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
“I think it’s dead.” He said in his usual hushed tones. Beside him, Shuda sat down and crossed his legs. Then suddenly, Shuda told him to wait as he went for the box himself, digging through a lot of plastic cases and brown envelopes.  
  
“Let me see if there’s some cassette here.”  
  
“Maybe it’s the battery?”  
  
Shuda straightened up and stared at him. Then he grinned as if the idea was the grandest idea ever.  
  
“Alright,” Shuda said, as he began dashing for the stairs downstairs. “You wait here. I’m going to go and look for some batteries.”  
  
And before he could tell the other not to bother anymore, Shuda had already run down the stairs. He stared at the attic door hopelessly then at the recorder on his hands.   
  
Maybe it wouldn’t hurt much to use magic…?  
  
A touch on top of the player. A zap of blue lightning spread out and crackled around the player. When he removed his finger, the radio-cassette player was sizzling a little, smoke coming out in tiny fumes.  
  
Shuda returned with two packs of batteries. He then stared at the redhead and blinked.  
  
“I think I made it worse…?”  
  
“What?”  
  
He raised the radio-cassette player and handed it to his lover.   
  
“I think I made it worse.” He said again. Shuda only sighed before taking the player onto his own hands. After a pregnant pause, Shuda shrugged and put the red radio back inside the box.   
  
“Then I guess you can include this as a garbage then.”  
  
He didn’t know why, but somehow, hearing that made him frown. Maybe it is hard for him not to be sentimental, especially when it involves things from the past, of distant memories that couldn’t be revisited anymore.  
  
“Sieg?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
He shrugged again. He took the packaging tape lying on the floor next to him and taped the box in front of him.   
  
“I think I’ll keep this.” He finally said after taping the box. He then heard his lover laughing out loud. He could only glare at Shuda spitefully.  
  
“What,” he snapped the redhead mid-laugh. Slowly, Shuda began reclaiming his calm. And when he pouted at the redhead, Shuda could only smile a wide smile, before inching closer and closed the distance between them.   
  
And although he really doesn’t mind the affection when they’re alone, it’s already a habit for him to pull away and glare sharply at his kisser. He pouted again.   
  
Shuda didn’t do anything else other than grin another wide grin, nearly from one ear to another.  
  
“Thanks.” Shuda whispered to him before diving down for another kiss, which he didn’t bother to avoid. With reluctance, he kissed back with the same affection. The kiss wasn’t one of those wild, hot and wet ones. It was just sweet, short and tender.   
  
When they pulled away from each other, he stared at the auburn eyes watching him with a twinkle. He frowned again. The redhead then stood up and went for another box somewhere in the corner.  
  
“Let’s see if we’ll see more here.”


End file.
